


TWENTY-EIGHT

by 2809larry69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Harry Styles, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2809larry69/pseuds/2809larry69
Summary: This includes Larry and Ziam. There will be smut in the future. This fic is from my wattpad. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes and looked to his left, to the boy who has made these eight years worth something. Looked over his shoulder to the other half of his hidden relationship. His marriage. His husband. The man who believed in him when no one else did. The blue to his green. The one with the bright blue, sparkling eyes and the beautiful smile of straight white teeth. His skin was soft and Harry just wanted to caress his cheeks. His now disheveled hair was fluffy and covered the majority of his forehead in a fringe. A few of his dark hazel strands reached all the way to the point where they were just tickling the tip of his tiny button nose.

He smiled to himself and sighed, gripping Louis' hand with slight force, inducing his contentment. Louis squeezed back indicating to Harry that he was awake. They both turned to face each other and shared a passionate, yet, gentle kiss. "Morning, baby cakes" Louis said as they parted. "Morning sweetums" Harry replied, inches away from louis' face. They grinned simultaneously, forgetting how enclosed and claustrophobic their relationship can be sometimes. Just laying there, half-asleep. Relaxed.

Louis wasn't very good at hiding his sexuality and neither was harry. They were both as bad as each other when it came to hiding their feelings towards one another. So the fact that some people thought Louis was straight, made Harry laugh. Tommo was undeniably gay and seriously committed with Harry. He was flamboyant as fuck and, when he wasn't aware of the paparazzi, his wrists would flop as if he were a basketball player who just shot a basket. Louis was gay.  
Harry, on the other hand, tends to express his LGBTQ+ involvement through the means of glitter outfits and gay references. He also writes songs about gay sex. Simple, but effective.  
Honestly, the prohibited relationship was so badly hidden, they wondered how it hadn't officially came out yet.

Eleanor? She walk Louis' dogs. That's it. Since she was the closest female, who's not a member of his family, to him, they decided she would be fit for the role of "Louis' girlfriend". But, of course, as soon as the contract ended, Eleanor was out of there. The break up was announced and soon after a new story appeared. Babygate.

Freddie isn't Louis baby. In fact, Freddie isn't even a real baby. Louis' baby photos are photoshopped on top of a stock photo of a baby. That's why photos with other children are always so relaxed and chill, whereas, the photos of "Freddie" are very crisp and professional rather than sweet and intimate.  
Although, they are sworn against the idea, he and Harry were allowed to pick the name (the only thing the management weren't allowed to interfere with). The boys settled with Freddie, because they know about "Freddieismyqueen". Modest! don't know about the channel so they allowed the name, oblivious to the real reason behind it.

Harry rolled onto his side, facing away from his Lou-Bear, and picked up his phone from his bedside table. He unplugged it and rolled onto his back, phone shining onto his face.  
Styles logged into his Louis Tomlinson fan account on Instagram and started DMing people. It was exhilarating, knowing that there were people out there who supported him and Louis almost as much as they loved each other.

Suddenly the iPhone slipped from Harry's grip and hit his face. Hard. "Oof!"  
"Oops" Louis said with a laugh. "Hi" Harry exclaimed at the sight of his phone so close to him.

Eventually, they both got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. "Harry, put the kettle on", he did as he was told, then proceeded to prepare two mugs with tea bags and sugar. The mugs read "Mr and Mr", a wedding present from Liam and Niall. 

Once the kettle was boiled, Louis strolled over to add in the water, then the milk, while Harry placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. "There you go, babe" Louis said, handing Harry his cup of tea.

 

When the toast popped up, Harry grabbed the slices and placed them on a plate each. He recently discovered avocado spread, and began to distribute it across one of the slices.

"Oh, come on baby, you know how much avocado pisses me off!" followed by "I swear to God, Harold, if you fucking dare to put that fucking avocado near my fucking toast I will shove it up your fucking asshole!" was heard, Harry didn't take much notice and just replied with "I guess we found my new kink?" adding a shrug just to piss Louis off even more. They loved to tease each other. It was their thing.  
"Babe, don't try to turn me on now, we have a lot to do today!"  
"Really, daddy? What like?"  
"Harry, I'm serious!"  
Harry looked down at Louis' boxers and spied his growing boner.  
"Aw, babe." he said before drifting over to him and pressing his flaccid, underwear covered cock against Louis' erected one.  
"Harryyyyy." Louis wailed "We can't. Don't do this to me! If we go there its too difficult to stop."  
Harry was now biting his lip, "You should be alpha male all the time, it's hot."  
Now it was Louis' turn to spot Harry's boner.  
"Right that's it!" Louis pushed harry upon the kitchen counter and climbed on after him. He straddled Harry's legs and they started to french kiss.  
Harry was frozen, through shock, but was still able to follow through with his spouse's plans.  
Louis pushed harder and harder into Harry's lips, grinding his pelvis on his lap as they went on.  
"mmmmm" Harry expressed, in pleasure.

Louis exceedingly parted from the kiss, panting, "We can't." he said between breaths, "we can't, Hazz, we need to stop."  
"But I want you, Lou." Harry complained.  
"Shit, babe don't make this difficult. Like I said, we have a lot to do today!"  
"Can we shower together?"  
"Fine."  
He scrambled off Harry's lap and jumped back onto the floor. He then pulled the butter out of the fridge and spread that over his toast.  
Harry sulked. He was excited though.

Louis was now leant against the kitchen cabinet, tea in one hand, phone in the other.

He was scrolling through twitter and found himself looking at the trending page, "Holy shit, babe!" He exclaimed, involuntarily, "what" harry groaned.  
"Today is 1000 days since the hiatus!"  
"Huh?"  
"The hiatus gorgeous... Our break from the band?"  
"Oooooohhhhh! What the fuck? Where did the time go?!" Harry managed to spit out.  
"Init! Lets do something special today, Harold. Call Nialler and Payno."  
"What about Zayn? You're good, now, right?" Harry questioned.  
"Yeah we're good, I'll call him."


	2. 17BLACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT5 have a meal at 17BLACK. Louis has to deal with Harry's sexual deprivation the whole time, but in the end, he gives in.

"But babyyyy, what about the shower??"  
"Sorry gorgeous. Maybe when we get back, yeah?"  
"But I want you now." Harry pleaded with a pout.  
"Not right now, Harold." Louis didn't want to have to deal with Harry being horny throughout the whole meal.  
"I promise we will be quick, come on. Ple-"

"Oi! Oiiii!" Louis inturrupted when he saw the rest of the group. Niall laughed, Liam grinned and Zayn scuffed his shoes, looking at the floor letting out a slight uneasy smirk. Harry squeezed Louis hand in excitement.   
They were all so close, yet, the vibe felt distant and the closeness felt out of reach.

Since the Ziam split, Liam and Zayn hadn't really talked. Liam had noticed an atmosphere around Zayn that wasn't normal. They started to argue more and more and a thick tension grew when they were in the same room. It was weird and Liam was concerned but just brushed it off every time and passed it off as a growth or a rocky stage in their relationship. As soon as they realised their relationship was going south, they just had casual hook ups here and there and became friends with benefits. No strings.   
When that didn't go right, they drifted apart and soon enough didn't say a word to each other. The truth eventually came out and Zayn admitted to sleeping with numerous other men.  
It was hurtful for the other boys to see Liam go through this, they didn't like to see him upset. They kicked Zayn out of the band. It was a sudden decision and maybe it wasn't the right one, but it worked for everyone. 

Zayn had grown distant from all of them, not just Liam. He felt as though he wouldn't be welcome back. Like he lost all of their trust and respect.

Which he did.

For a while.

But Louis took the mature approach and settled the disagreement and salty air before things got way too out of hand.

Niall saw Larry's hands and panicked, it was as if he was the only one aware that they were in public. He shot Louis a glare, when they gained eye contact. Louis looked down. He untangled his and Harry's hands immediately, realising their mistake.  
Harry looked confused and upset at the rapidness of the action, before receiving a knowing look from his husband.

"Zayno!!" Harry tried to make conversation with him.  
"Hey man, vas happenin'?!" Zayn replied, giving Harry a hug and a pat on the back.  
"Long time no see, eh?"  
"Innit"

Just then, a hoard of individuals intruded their small talk and came rushing over to where they were standing, amongst which were mostly girls with a handful of boys and a mix of several angry, confused and excited parents.

"Shit." Liam exclaimed.

They hadn't gone out together in so long that they had completely forgot the likely-hood of them being mobbed by persistent fans.

All five of them froze before simultaneously diving into the nearest shop. It happened to be a tattoo parlor, somewhere they were all very familiar with. Even Niall. He had been with some of them while they got their tattoos. They never went alone. Always, at least, in twos.

This was also the tattoo parlor where Louis and Harry gained their matching ship and compass tattoos.

They looked around reminiscing before meeting eyes with the owner.  
He didn't look too happy when he saw the herd of people trampling on each other, trying to get to the front, banging on the glass and screaming right outside his property. Then he realised who was standing in front of him. His face muscles relaxed as he went for a more friendly approach of welcoming the boys to his shop.

"Sam." the inked bald man shaked they boys hands with a mild, manly grin, "I'm sorry about-" he paused. "that." tilting his head towards the front of the shop as he indicated the fans at the window.

"Hi, Sam, I'm Harry." he glanced at their adoring fans and chuckled "We are the ones who should have to appologise. We just had to get away if we didn't want our clothes ripped off and our hair torn out." They both laughed in unison.

"I know who you all are, no need for introductions." Sam seemed unecessarily abrupt. Harry was worried. "Congratulations on your success!! You're all my daughter talks about. She wants to marry you, Zayn." He suddenly turned into a loving, soft, father, Harry liked that. 

"Oh, really? Haha. Tell her that I love her too and that we appreciate all of her support." Zayn replied, flattered, even though he was gay, and had heard that sentence a million times before, it still caused butterflies to float around his stomach.

"Well, I told her that you guys had been in here a few times and I promised her next time that I would ask for a message for her. Could you do that for me? All of you? It would mean the world."

"Of course!" Niall agreed.

They proceeded to write messages on a sheet of paper. Delicately. Thoughtfully. Then they signed the bottom of each one with their infamous signatures.

"Thank you so much, boys. Now is there anything I can do for you? Where are you off to?"

"17BLACK, the restaurant up the road." Louis mentioned.

"Ahh. Lovely place, that! Come with me."

Sam lead them through to, what seemed like, an old storage room. There were cobwebs on every corner and various ink splashes colouring the floor. There was a light on but it was only a small, deep yellow, pendant, hanging in the middle of the ceiling with a metal pull-cord showing at its side. The lighting was dim in the hidden room but it was okay because they weren't in there for long. They came across a wooden, heavy-looking, dark blue door which seemed to have large splinters exposing from the top and bottom. Sam opened the door to reveal an enclosed, covered, car park.

"Right then. If you go out that big black door at the back, there, you will find some back streets. Keep right and you will see signs for 17BLACK. It's quite difficult to miss." Sam was motioning with his hands along with what he was saying.  
"Thank you so much! You've been a great help." Liam expressed.

"You're welcome, lad. Anytime."

They strolled out of the open exit, one by one and followed Sam's orders. He wasn't wrong. It was not long before they reached the back entrance of the restaurant.

"Wait, Lou. Should we taxt Paddy before we go in? Just in case we get mobbed again." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, probably."

Louis: pad were in 17black. just warning u. weve already been mobbed. its all 5 of us.

beefy: Alright, son. Keep safe. I'm on standby when you need me, I'll get closer to the area. Have you warned the staff?

"Hazz did you warn them, babe?"  
"No. Should I have?"  
"I mean. Paddy said it would be better to."  
"Ask him to ring them."

Louis did what his husband told him to.

Louis: thx beef. could u ring them 4 us pls?

beefy: Of course. Let me know when you're leaving. Have a nice time!

"Right let's go!"

Just as they were about to open the back entrance, the handle turned and it swung open. A young girl, possibly in her early twenties, stood before them.

"Oh my god. What the fuck. No fucking way is this happening. I love you guys so much!"

"Hiya! How are you? I'm H-" Harry was cut off.

"I know who you are, silly. Wow. You guys back together, huh?" She questioned while leaning herself on the doorframe, balancing a washing up bowl on her hip. She wore a very tidy uniform. Different to that of the waiters and waitresses. She had tight black jeans scaling all the way down to her ankles where she sported a pair of sleek black pumps hiding socks of the same colour. On her top half was a polo shirt. Buttons were undone to just above her long red apron which went half way down her calves. Her straight brown hair was tied up in a neat ponytail with a couple of darker brown bobbles holding it in place. She had pulled out some small baby hairs at the front to frame her lean, pretty face.

"Oh no. Not yet. This is just celebratory." Niall corrected.

"Oh right." she smiled at them before realising, "Ohhhhhh! It's a thousand days today, innit! I saw that trending. Congrats!"

"Thanks, darling" the married couple said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. Harry lightly brushed Louis' hand against his causing even more sexual tension than there already was. Louis brushed back, showing he received the gesture.  
The girl noticed and smiled to herself but didn't mention it.

"Our security guard was supposed to be warning you guys. Has he called yet?" Zayn continued, completely oblivious to the love bird scene thst was going on behind him.  
"Um, not that I know of. You mean Paddy, right? I love paddy. Haha."  
Just then a woman walked up to her without looking at who she was talking to, "Félicité, a security guard for the One Direction boys has just ca-"  
"Phoebe." Félicité inturrupted her and pointed at the boys.  
She smiled brightly, her teeth glistening. "Ahhh you're here!" Phoebe finished.

"Please, we don't want any fuss. We just came here for a celebratory meal. As friends. Not band mates." Liam reassured them.

"Oh that's alright. Whatever tickles your fancy, babe. So would you like to come in?"

Without another word, Félicité walked behind the new woman with the rest of the boys all following after.  
As they entered the building, millions of smells filled their nostrils and pushed aside any evidence of fresh, bland, outside air. 

"Wow!" Niall awed at the food on display before them as they we're escorted passed it, to their table. There were many square stands holding several cubed tins, containing their meals dotted around.  
The tables were round and could hold up to eight people. The silverware was laid out in a proper line that Niall found rather funny. Harry was still amazed by the chandelier hanging high above them. The way the lights reflected it and caused the reflection to gaze upon the wall astonished him. 

Louis smiled fondly at his husband. He was precious. No matter how beautiful the restaurant was, Harry still was the most beautiful thing in the room.

"Here you are. We'll put you here so you aren't too close to a window but not too much in the dark either. Is this okay?"

"It's perfect, thank you." Zayn said.

Niall had already sped off in search for a full plate of food. The rest of the boys followed suit.

"Lou, what's that? Have we had that before?"  
"Babe, you remember the restaurant last week? We had that beautiful starter?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Yeah, well that's duck."  
"Ooh yeah of course. Put some on my plate for me, Pappi?" Harry requested with heart eyes. He was engulfed in his own love for the man. Soon, he snapped out of his daze and realised what he said, making sure not to make a big fuss out of it. "Oops." 

"You guys are so obvious." Liam said disapointedly, but still chuckling. "Hazz, you need to chill." He joked.

"I can't," he complained through his teeth, "Louis is depriving me."  
Harry knew Liam would understand, mutual gays and all. They shot each other a knowing look.

Harry filled his plate with different foods, some of which he had never tried before. He piled on some Sweedish meatballs, scooped up some chips and poured gravy on top He added some chicken with a sweet and sour sauce. He wasnt sure if that would go with the gravy but he decided to try it anyway. Next, he found some noodles in another peculiar sauce and put that on his plate too. He left a space, though, where he added a small, flour-y pancake for the duck. he put cucumber and soy sauce on top of that.  
"Here you go." Louis planted some of the duck onto Harry's pancake. "Enjoy." He seemed agitated. As Louis made his way back to the table, he closely passed Harry and whispered quietly in his ear, "bathroom in twenty-five" whilst rolling his eyes. Harry checked his watch: 13:00, exactly. The air of Louis breath tickled his ear, causing a wave of blood to rush through his body. A small, silent moan left Harry's lips as he thought about the statement. Twenty-five minutes. That's all he had to wait. He could do it.

The boys ate and talked all the way through dinner. Harry clock-watched the whole time, Louis noticed and teased him, "If you're good and eat up all your dinner, I might take you earlier." Ugh. The appriciation Harry had for this man. 

Harry sat through the rest of his meal, almost in silence, with the occasional interjection of a laugh or a nod as well as a sound, in agreement to a point made on the table. He enjoyed every last bite of his food, though.

For the first time in a while, Harry checked his watch, once more. it was just coming up to 13:20. Louis rubbed Harry under the table. Harry loved it when he did that but not out in public, not to mention doing it with sexual tension lingering in the air like the smell of an onion. If looks could kill, Louis would be dead. Harry showed Louis the evil side of his face, ushering him to stop rubbing.

He swallowed his last mouthful and announced, "Louuuu, I need a wee."  
They smirked at each other, "I don't like going on my own."

"I'll go with you, Hazz." Niall inturrupted, before realising what Harry meant, then throwing out an "Ooooohhhhh" for good measure.

"Yeah, 'ooooohhhhh'. Bitch get away from my man!" Louis joked.

They all chuckled as Louis and Harry stood up and left the table.  
Harry could feel his dick getting harder and harder with excitement.

"We haven't got long, okay."  
"Uh huh." Harry replied, biting his bottom lip, unable to form sentences due to the activity going on inside his jeans.  
They opened the toilet door and walked in. It was surprisingly clean. Like extra clean. The sinks were white, slightly sticking out from the worktop. They were round and curvy. The taps were chrome black, very shiny. They elongated out of the back of the basin and hung gracefully, hovering over.  
There were old-looking mirrors hanging above, an intricate pattern carved into the woodwork of the frames. The floor was a light pastel blue shade with a shiny finish, whereas the soap dispensers and the hand dryers were all a pastel green colour and matte.

Louis scanned the room, looking for anybody who may be in there. Luckily there wasn't but they would still have to be quiet because these toilets aren't sound proof.

Harry grabbed Louis by the middle of his shirt and lead him into a cubicle.  
"Alright, alright." Louis said, flustered.  
Harry slammed the door shut and slid the lock across. He pushed the toilet seat down and spun Louis around so the back of his knees were touching the front of the toilet. Before Louis could breathe again, his ass was sat on the top of it, face inches away from Harry's crotch. Harry inpatiently started to undo his own belt before Louis pushed his hands away and did it himself. Next, Louis undid Harry's button and the zip of his jeans. He dropped them down to around his knees and pulled his boxers down with them.

Harry's cock bounced as it was released, almost hitting Louis' chin in the process. His length was quickly down Louis' throat, without hesitation.  
Harry threw is head back while Louis bobbed his head faster and faster. A small moan left Harry's mouth as Louis licked the salt from the tip. The shaft reached deep into Louis mouth as he sucked at it. Harry hummed as his cock slid in deeper and deeper inside his husbands wet mouth. Louis' lips fastened tightly around Harry's shaft causing Harry to moan even more.  
He held one hand behind Lou's head and guided it forward, whilst, simultaneously, pushing his pelvis closer to Louis' head. Louis released his own hand from around the base of the cock, so as to not restrict the inevident deep throat. Louis gagged slightly as his felt the slit at the back of his throat, he didn't mention it because he wanted to please Harry and didn't want him to feel like he was causing Louis pain. Louis ejected the dick, closing his lips on the tip and kissing it. He replaced his hand and rubbed up and down a few times before putting it back in his mouth again to continue sucking. "Fuck." Harry whispered under his breath. "Babe. I'm. Gonna..."  
Without further warning, Louis mouth was filled with hot sticky liquid which soon disapeared down his throat.  
Louis licked his lips clean of the cum and swallowed that too.  
As soon as Harry's dick was clean, he pulled up his underwear and his jeans and fastened them back up again.  
"Wow. you made me so hard."  
"You want me to blow you?" Harry offered  
"No, wait until we get home. We don't have time now. Don't want to keep the boys waiting." Louis replied with a shrug.  
Harry unlocked the toilet door, "wait," he turned back on his heels to face Louis, "you leave then I'll count to 45."  
"Why?" Louis questioned, clearly oblivious.  
"Because if we leave together-" Harry ushered Louis' thoughts by circling his wrist repeatedly and widening his eyes, causing his eyebrows to raise.  
"Oh, of course." Louis was upset. He didn't like to have to hide his relationship. He wanted to scream "I'm gay!"  to the whole restaurant. Sadly that wasn't an option.  
"I know, babe. I don't wanna have to do it either. We're gonna be in deep shit if we don't though." Harry empathised.  
Just then, the main door swung open and the boys could hear footsteps.  
"Shit." Louis whispered.  
They panicked. Louis took the initiative and pushed Harry out of the way. "Stay there." He mouthed as he opened the cubicle. He stepped out and the door was shut behind him, nipping his ass slightly. Harry giggled and covered his mouth to stop any further laughter from escaping.  
The man who had previously walked in was nowhere to be seen untill Louis looked around and saw that the cubicle at the far end read "engaged" on the lock.  
Louis started washing his hands just as the mystery man came out from the toilet.  
Lou held his breath before seeing a familiar face walk towards the line of basins.  
He let go of the breath and sighed, "thank god its just you, Harry it's alright. It's only Zayn." He called.  
Zayn chuckled to himself.  
Harry opened the door and let himself out. They eventually left and caught up with Liam and Niall back at the table. Niall had already eaten two full plates of food and had just came back from getting another.  
All three of them sat back down at the table, mesmerised by Niall.   
"Niall, I need your metabolism, mate." Liam scoffed, "how can you eat like a pig but never gain weight? I don't get it."  
"I guess it's in my genes?"

"Well, Nialler, once you've finished stuffing your face, we can make a move. I'll text Paddy. How long do you reckon, Niall?"

"5?" He responded between mouthfuls, plate still half full.

...

Paddy was ready to greet the boys as they left the restaurant. They smiled at him with relief as they spotted the black car with tinted windows. Paddy led them towards it as the driver stepped out to open the door. They ducked inside just as the same group of people rushed over in attempt to meet the boys. The car door was shut before anyone could get hurt and the driver drove away quickly to avoid the stampede.  
Liam and Zayn were talking a lot. They were sat very close to one another, on the other side of the limousine. Niall, Harry and Louis couldn't work out what they were saying and figured that Zayn and Liam did that on purpose. They continued to talk and stared more lovingly into each others eyes with each word, completely absorbed by the love they had reunited between them. It was clear that Zayn had appologised for the way he treated Liam and had been forgiven shortly after. They held hands and moved even closer together - if that was even possible - and they shared a short loving kiss. They removed there hands and embraced instead, parting from the kiss and placing their heads on each others shoulder.  
Lou and Hazz were holding hands and Harry lent his head down onto Louis as he sat in awe of the other couple. Niall sat there overwhelmed by the lack of straight people in the car and looked at Paddy, sat across from him, who looked like the same thing was going through his mind.  

...

The first house the limousine stopped by was Louis and Harry's mansion. Paddy got out of the car with them and accompanied them to their front door just to be on the safe side.  
"Thanks, Paddy."  
"Yeah, thanks, Beefy. Have a good night." Louis copied.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, watch your cheek." Paddy chuckled, "and you lads, take care." He walked back down the driveway and sat back in the car.  
The husbands watched as their security gate closed and the vehicle pulled away before unlocking and entering the building. Louis went in first and and breathed in the sent of the many diffusers planted around the house. Harry followed in after and slammed the door. They both heeled their shoes off and kicked them to the side of the hallway.

"Right." Harry said as he ripped his own shirt over his head and watched it drop to the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TREAT PEOPLE WITH KINDNESS
> 
> the next chapter is gonna be mostly smut so get ready.
> 
> ~ Mia


	3. "yEs, DaDdY, i WiLl."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut chapter.

"Sit there." Harry commanded, acknowledging the sofa, "I'll be right back."

Louis obeyed. He took a seat on the spacious white settee, fully aware of his hardening boner.  
He was left alone for a few minutes, nervous, but overall excited. He knew his husband well, and, remembering the conversation they had earlier on, he knew what Harry was doing.

Harold skipped down the hallway smiling to himself.

He went into their bedroom and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He moved on to his belt buckle and un-did that, freeing his waist. He un-buttoned his trousers and un-fassened the zip, sending them down his toned thighs and allowing them to drop to the floor. As he stepped out of his bottoms, he pulled his socks off and straightened himself up again, only to yank his boxers down his legs and fold over himself again. Harry stood there completely naked, with the pile of his colthes placed on the floor. To finish, he delicately placed a tiara on his head, that was Louis' kink; costumes. Styles rubbed his cock ready for his pounding.  
He then pranced back the way he came.  
Harry came back into the room and Louis smiled at the view of his naked husband, "Nice little body, good lad, good lad." He said.   
Louis began to take his own shirt off, while Harry rushed over to help him out with his belt and jeans.  
Before long they were both stood inches apart from each other, completely naked.  
Louis positioned Harry on the sofa, feet still on the floor with his fists punching into the material of the seat and easy access to his asshole. Following that, Louis stood, his hard dick hovering millimetres away from Harry's ass.

Lou pulled apart his husbands ass cheeks and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the table next to them.  
He applied some to his hand to then massage over his own dick, then proceeded to add more, but this time, rubbing it in and around Harry's rim.  
Louis then pushed his member slightly into the hole and back out again; repeatedly, getting deeper and deeper, progressively, each time.   
Harry was already digging his teeth into his bottom lip and his formally closed hands were now spread open and gripping the sofa, vigorously. Louis gripped tightly onto Harry's hips with both hands and pulled them towards himself every time he thrusted towards him.

"Fuck, Pappi!"

"Keep it shut, will ya?"

"Yes, daddy, I will."  
Harry loved Louis sass, it turned him on, made him want even more that he was getting, made him more hornier than he already was. So that made him wamt to trigger another one of Louis' kink's: pet names. Fuck. This wasn't going to last long.  
With great difficulty, Harry mamaged to stay quite. Which does become a challenge when you have a seven inch cock ramming into your asshole, brushing against your prostate more often that not. He managed it, for the most part. Aside from a couple quiet moans here and there, he was pretty silent. Louis, on the other hand, was moaning loudly, expressing his pleasure with force and emotion. Using his lungs to project his sounds through Harry's body.  
"F-f-fuck." Harry let out, "I'm close." He warned his partner.  
"Hold it." Louis returned, still thrusting with great force.

"Lou, can I give you a blow job?" Harry said with frustration and desparate need for his dominant other half to allow him to let go.  
"I'd love it if you'd just wait.."  
Louis kept going, still with the sass, causing harry to suffer.  
Louis reached round and started pumping Harry's dick as fast as his own dick into his husband's anus.  
"Lou, please. I can't. Hold. It."  
And with that Harry came, spilling his contents all over the leather couch.  
"I'm sorry da-"  
"I told you not to come," Louis screamed, still pounding his other half, "you're gonna pay for this"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
Louis slapped Harry's ass causing him to scream. Harry loved it.  
Louis grabbed Harry's hair and yanked it, triggering Harry's pain kink even more.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK" Harry moaned.  
"You like that, Princess?"  
"Uh huh" Harry didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to be fucked, that's all he cared about right now.  
With one last pound, Louis reached his orgasm, filling Harry up and letting out another big moan, "uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" 

Louis pulled out and licked harry clean. Then Lou span Hazz around, three-hundred and sixty degrees, until he was standing up straight and facing the sofa.

Louis sat down and Harry got on the floor. Within no time at all, Harry was sucking all 7 inches of Louis cock. Back and forth, back and forth. Fast and slow. Cleaning off all of the cum.

Once harry was done, he looked up at Louis and smiled. A beloved smile. Not a "we just shagged" smile. It was more of a "fuck, baby, I love you" smile. The sweetest smile.

Eventually they both got up and dressed all while revelling in a make-out session.

Styles looked at his phone;  
Nialler: 7 missed calls  
Payno: 12 missed calls  
Grimshaw: 4 missed calls

Louis did the same;  
grimmie: 2 missed calls  
neil: 8 missed calls  
lima: 9 missed calls

Suddenly a screen popped up on Harry's phone;

Incoming call from Nialler

What the fuck was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger ?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the next chapter should be on its way soon.
> 
> TREAT PEOPLE WITH KINDNESS
> 
> \- Mia .x


End file.
